Baking The Cake
by Spagthesis
Summary: Lori and Leni are assigned the task of making Lincoln's cake for his birthday. However, Lori decides to put her own spin on things, hoping to make it better in the sickest of ways. Warning: This is HIGHLY ridiculous material. Rated M for over the top lewd.


**Author's note: When you take a joke and run with it, this is what happens. The sickest thing I have ever done for sure. Read at your own risk. If you live, you're a strong individual. Originally posted on my pastebin on 11/15/17.**

* * *

Lynn Sr. gathered his family in his room after dinner to make an announcement. Everyone except for Lincoln, but for a very good reason. It was his birthday today and his dad had been planning something a little different. It wasn't anything too big, but he wanted to take a slight risk this year.

Usually, the family would arrange surprise parties for any of their birthdays. However, the boy decided he didn't want one this year. He only wanted a somewhat normal, relaxing day this time around. His folks were still going to take him to the mall today so he could buy a present. One thing's for sure, he wouldn't have to worry about Leni spoiling any surprises for him this year.

Currently, Lincoln was reading in comics in his room, alone and separated from everybody else.

Meanwhile, his siblings chattered among themselves until their dad finally spoke up.

"Alright, listen up, I'm not making Lincoln a cake this year." Lynn Sr. announced.

"Whhaaaat!?" His children questioned in unison, quite shocked at the news. A birthday without a cake sounded blasphemous.

Before all hope was lost, he continued. "Lori, Leni, I want you girls to make Lincoln's cake this year. Since you two are the oldest, I want you to learn to bake first and foremost. You can team up, bake this cake, and who knows? You might even have fun!" He said enthusiastically.

The man eventually wanted his kids to start learning his recipes. Cooking, or baking in this case, was very well useful to know in life in general. Especially when they get older, move out, and have to take care of themselves.

"Leni and I have literally never baked before." Lori responded. She was right, but both of them did know how to cook. Baking is a somewhat different, and the idea of them doing it by themselves intimidated them.

"It's not hard, girls. I know you two can do it. I'm leaving you a list of all the ingredients and utensils you need as well as some instructions to follow. If you happen to need any help, just call me, alright? I'll be at the mall with the whole gang." He mentioned. Getting the other siblings out of the house is a very good idea on his part. Without a single soul around, the girls would have a much easier time baking the cake than they normally would. All those kids in the way would cause chaos.

Lori listened to everything he said, his words were legitimate and pretty encouraging.

"Okay, Dad, we'll give it our best shot." She said, agreeing to the plan.

Thinking about it some more shortly after, an idea began to form in her head.

"Thanks, I know you girls can do it. Okay, gang, let's get going." Lynn Sr. said while leading his kids and wife back to the living room.

He then headed upstairs to see if Lincoln was ready to go.

Once making it to his door, he lightly knocked about three times and asked. "Son, you ready to go the mall?"

"Yeah, one sec, Dad!" The boy yelled through the door as he fidgeted, trying to get his khakis on.

After a mild struggle of pulling the fabric up his legs and slipping his shoes on, Lincoln was now dressed.

He then left his room, meeting his father who leaned against the wall casually.

The mall wasn't the ideal place for Lincoln, that was more of Leni's territory. Though it did have a ton of variety, there's a bunch of stuff he could buy if he wanted to. He had some serious thinking to do on the trip over there.

Noticing the guys on their way downstairs, the others hovered around the door, preparing to leave.

Lori and Leni stood outside the kitchen, waiting for their dad's final word.

"Good luck, girls, we'll be back in a while!" Lynn Sr. said as he guided the rest of his family out the door.

After all of them crammed into Vanzilla, they drove off over to the Royal Woods mall.

The two girls ambled to the kitchen.

As their father promised, the list of ingredients was left on the counter.

They read the step by step procedure, and it seemed simple enough to make, but Lori had a different idea on how to go about it. Ever since the task got assigned to them, she became lost in thought. She wanted them to spice it up a bit, do something completely unorthodox. The fact that it's just her and Leni alone will make her plan much easier to execute.

What the family didn't know is that Lori had a... thing. Something she'd like to do when she had enough privacy. Now, most kids her age would masturbate when the opportunity presented itself. She did it on a frequent basis.

Yet, the girl began to experiment a bit further. Instead of only stimulating her vagina, she started doing so for her anus. It got to the point where she would fit random objects in there when she had the chance. Lincoln's action figures, her golf balls, yet most of time, she did it with food. Her first experience using the latter was recently. She desired something close to an actual penis, after ransacking the fridge one night, she found the franks her father would cook for dinner. They were a right size, not too long, not too thick, just perfect for use. She once considered buying an actual dildo, but she became worried that someone would find it eventually, unlike a wiener that can easily be discarded. As long as nobody found out what she's been using them for, she'd be fine.

However, Lynn Sr. soon discovered that some of his franks he had purchased were disappearing, having only noticed because he makes beans and franks weekly. Every time he would prepare dinner, he'd go to open up a pack of them only to find that someone already beat him to it. There would be at least one missing every time, sometimes more. Last time his ingredients went missing, it was part of a plot by all of his kids. He became stricter on that regard, he assumed they were doing it again, but there remained only a single suspect. When he brought it up to them recently, Lori played dumb as the others remained clueless on the matter. Dinner could still go on without the full pack, though when his kids start ignoring his pleas, it becomes a big problem. He hasn't found out who's been doing it. Eventually, a punishment would be dished out unless somebody fessed up.

Lori went out of her way to cover her tracks. Once done sticking her hole, she'd often wrap the wieners up in a paper towel and place them in the garbage can outside. She also thought of flushing them down the toilet, but worried it would get clogged and come back up. She lost count of how many times the toilet flooded in that house, she just wasn't willing to risk it.

Despite that, the girls continued looking over the list.

Lori began to smirk as she pondered about how they would do it. She only had to get Leni on board, which shouldn't be too hard. She's pretty inclined to listen to her big sister on even the smallest of affairs, the same pretty much applied to each of her siblings as well, but some weren't nearly as easy to manipulate.

She became lost in her fantasies, zoning out until a joyful, squeaky voice snapped her out of it.

"We just have to follow this little list thingy, right?"

"Yeah, but if we make it like this, it's probably going to come out tasting the same as Dad's." Lori said.

"What's wrong with that? Dad's cakes are great!" Leni replied. She isn't wrong. Whether it came to cooking or baking, the man really knew his stuff.

"I want ours to be better than his." She uttered, feeling pretty intent on outdoing her father, even if her means of doing so is ridiculously unsanitary.

"How are we going to do that?" Leni questioned. The idea of baking better than him seemed impossible.

"Well..." Lori paused as began reading the list of ingredients to herself.

"Two sticks of butter, two cups of sugar, three eggs... no, let's make it four." She continued. "Three cups of cake flour, some vanilla extract, two teaspoons of baking powder, half a teaspoon of salt and finally one cup of milk." That's a lot, though she can make it work. Sadly, she would only be able to add her and Leni's bodily touches to half of those.

Items like flour, baking powder, salt were too dry for anal insertion. The vanilla extract was quite minimal as well. That left her with butter, eggs and milk. The butter would kinda serve as a lubricant. The latter two, given their texture, could easily enter and exit their rears.

Before they can get started, they need to gather all the utensils they needed. First things first, finding the egg beater, mixing bowl, cake pan, cake sifter and the measuring cup.

Lori dug around the lower cabinets in search of them.

It only took about a minute for her to gather and lay them out on the counter.

Meanwhile, Leni stared blankly at the list. She wasn't familiar with what some of the items were, yet went ahead and searched for what she knew.

She opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs, two sticks of butter and the gallon of milk.

Once getting those taken care of, Lori brought out the salt, vanilla extract, baking powder and cake flour.

Now, having every item required, they could begin.

The older girl followed through by grabbing the cake pan, greasing it with butter and dousing it with flour.

The first step being done, now she can start to have some real fun. This was also going to be the hardest part. She didn't bother attempting to explain what she wanted to do to Leni.

Instead, Lori acted by pulling her khaki shorts and panties down in haste.

Now bottomless and set to go, she looked over at her sister.

Leni glared at her, jaw dropped and in shock. She got a eyeful of Lori's womanhood and butt, the latter's size almost intimidating her. She seemed to strip so naturally without a care in the world.

Hardly acknowledging the girl's thoughts or feelings on the matter, she spoke. "Now, it's your turn, take off your panties."

"I don't want to get nakey!" Leni cried. She couldn't even begin to comprehend why Lori even was in the first place. Surely, there had to be a good reason behind this.

"I wanna make this cake extra special for Lincoln. We gotta spice it up, and this is the only way we can do it." She assured. "You love him, don't you?"

"Of course, I love Lincy!" She barked, becoming peeved due to her sister's implications.

"Then you'll take off your underwear just like I did." Lori countered. No matter what, she needed her help. It's the only way to accomplish it. She needed to have Leni under her thumb.

"I still don't get it. Why do we have to be naked to make him a cake?" She asked. If it was any other sister, they would be as confused and repulsed as well. The idea of it is nuts.

"Because... we... ugh." She grunted. For some reason, she couldn't say it out loud.

Instead, she approached Leni and whispered into her ear.

The context of the idea, and the cold breath which it was spoken with gave her goosebumps. It was completely weird and unheard of. Her sister felt determined to do it, even promising during her explanation that their brother is gonna appreciate it.

Despite Leni's face scrunching up from the foulness of the plan, she took it into consideration. Only because of her one concern, making Lincoln happy.

"You think Lincy's going to really like it made that way?" She asked.

"I think he's literally going to love it." Lori guaranteed. If they were lucky, the boy would, and the family as a whole wouldn't be able to taste anything foul when they ate it.

Leni maintained her faith in her sister. She was practically her best friend. She always felt obligated to listen to her in general, especially when seeing how good she is in command of a situation. Part of her still felt hesitant, but she decided to not disappoint her.

Leni placed her hands around her hips and began undressing.

After pulling her underwear down, she moved her feet up, letting it slip onto the tile. Now, she was officially set to go.

Subsequently managing to convince her, Lori got everything together.

Following getting the egg beater plugged in, she grabbed an additional bowl so she could use it for sifting later on, and even went as far as organizing the ingredients in order of usage.

There was one main thing left to do before they could start insertions.

Lori had to prepare Leni for this. Suddenly, she began to wonder how clean her sister is down there. She didn't want actual crap showing up in the food. Granted, she's certainly one of the more hygienic siblings. If she had attempted this with Lynn or Lana, it'd be a complete failure on that regard. As far as she knew, the traces shouldn't be shown if she wipes properly after going number two.

Lori had to put her through a little test as well as loosen her up a bit.

She sucked on her index finger to lube it up. If it came out clean, she wouldn't need to wipe her before proceeding. If not, she obviously would have to clean her butt up a bit before putting food inside it. She became stricter even on her own anal cleaning due to some of the franks she used for masturbating coming out with strands of feces on them.

"Okay, Leni, this might pinch a bit, but I have to do it if we want this to work. Are you ready?" Lori asked while viewing the girl's firm rear.

"I guess so." Leni said, nervously rubbing her chin. She knew something is coming, she did her best to freeze in position and wait for it.

Lori got on her knees and faced her sister's tender, vulnerable buns.

The girl rubbed her hands against the cheeks, getting a feel of her flesh. It felt smooth, warm, and her rear was definitely a lot of bigger than her dress gave off.

She used her hand to spread a cheek apart, revealing the dark abyss.

With her goal in sight, Lori pointed her index finger forward and journeyed towards it.

In a matter of seconds, she entered it and penetrated her carefully.

At first, Lori went in up to the fingernail, pressing in and out to get a feel of Leni.

Then she moved in further, going all the way up to her knuckle.

Leni winced at discomfort she felt. She's never even touched herself down there before, and feeling a finger inside her was strange.

Her legs twitched when her sister got in as deep as she could.

"Does it hurt, Leni?" Lori asked.

The younger girl looked over her shoulder, nodding with a frown.

"Let me try something else, okay? I can make it feel much better than it does now." Lori uttered, removing her finger out of the girl's butt.

Much to her convenience, it came out as clean as a whistle.

Leni had no idea what else she had in mind to remedy her pain, yet braced herself for whatever it may be.

And then she felt it. The contact made her raise herself on her toes.

Her big sister's tongue had touched her hole and started going to work, licking in a circular motion to moisten the entrance.

"Aah..." Leni moaned, feeling the warm tongue lick her hole.

Her body uncontrollably convulsed while Lori went to town, getting deep inside her, burying her mouth in as far as possible.

She gripped onto the butt cheeks, spreading them apart as she continuously moved her tongue.

Lori finished up with a final deep lick.

The slick of her tongue left a mark on the girl's sphincter, layering it in saliva.

After doing the deed, she staggered back up off the floor.

Lori felt wetness forming between her crotch, having enjoying that a lot more than she suspected.

Her eyes were fixated on her sister who was a bit baffled at what just happened.

"Okay, we can start now." She said, wiping her mouth.

Doing so, Lori grabbed a stick of butter and inserted into her anus.

Using the edge of her palm, she forced it in.

She grunted, sliding it in and out of her gaping hole repeatedly. This was something she became use to doing in secret over the weeks. However, she felt little shame or embarrassment doing it in front of her sister.

A minute flew by as Lori farted the first stick of butter into the bowl.

Time for the second one.

She handed it to Leni and said. "Just do it like how I did."

The girl held the stick of butter, closing her eyes while she tried to insert it.

Refusing to look, she guided it to her hole.

The first few times Leni missed, clumsily wiping her butt cheeks with the butter.

Soon enough, she pushed it in, feeling her anal walls swallow it. There was a slight pinch, though not enough to cause her to wince. The rimming she received a few moments ago helped loosen her up somewhat.

Leni then remembered what Lori did, so she slid it back and forth for a few seconds.

The butter soon began to crinkle inside her tight hole.

When she felt it, she halted abruptly, letting it stick out of her.

Noticing that she was ready, Lori grabbed the bowl and held it below her rear.

The girl pushed out a fart, freeing the butter from her cave and landing on point. A bit of some leftover residue remained around her sphincter, but the majority of it made it in.

Once having both sticks of butter into the bowl, now was the time for sugar. Much to Lori's dismay, she wouldn't really be able to insert it into herself.

She frowned as she measured and poured the listed amount in the bowl, then mixed it apathetically with the egg beater until it got that required fluffy texture to it.

Time for the eggs. Those would go inside the girls pretty smoothly, the yoke was gooey enough to slip in with no hassle whatsoever.

Lori got down on all fours, preparing herself for the next step.

She spread her knees as far as she could and shifted her weight forward.

She elevated her butt high enough to get the job done. Now, she only required was her sister to do her part.

"Leni, I need you to crack the eggs inside me. Be sure to not let the eggshells get in there either. After I fart them out you gotta mix them one by one in the bowl." Lori stated.

"O-okay." Leni said, growing anxious. This wasn't something she imagined she'd be doing ever. Still, she had to do it. It's for Lincy, right?

She grabbed an egg off the counter, holding it delicately.

She got on her knees, hovering above Lori's fearsome, gaping hole.

Through moments of hesitation, Leni held the egg above the open orifice and cracked the egg, getting the yolk to drop smoothly into her sister's butt.

Lori shook on impact, feeling the slippery substance slide inside her.

"Oh, my gosh, are you okay!?" Leni asked in fear, failing to know if she was hurting or pleasing her.

"I'm literally in heaven." Lori replied, her voice softening through a moan.

As Leni grabbed the bowl and got it ready, her sister immediately shot out the first egg into it.

The younger girl stood up and placed the bowl back on the counter.

She powered on the beater and started mixing the egg into it, doing them one at a time as tedious as it was.

Soon after, Leni got down and cracked the second egg inside her sister.

Once again, she hit the bullseye.

Lori went ahead and let the gooey substance remain for a few seconds longer than the first one.

Feeling ready, she squeezed it out with all of her might, evoking a squelching noise.

While Leni beat the second egg, Lori got up and spoke. "I'm gonna let you handle the last two eggs, okay?"

Before the girl reacted, she continued. "Trust me, it feels great."

Leni followed her lead by getting down on all fours as she previously did, spreading her knees up and arching up her rear up likewise.

Lori grabbed an egg and began cracking it over her.

The yolk dripped out, falling deep into the girl's butthole.

Her toes curled as she felt the fluidity of it spread inside her.

She didn't dwell too much on how it really felt, she just wanted to get it out.

Following the next step, Leni maneuvered herself down while her sister got the bowl ready.

Giving a push, she successfully released it.

After beating it into the mix, Lori quickly cracked another egg, allowing the yolk to land on target again.

The second one sent a shiver down Leni's spine.

Not wasting any time, the girl quickly repeated the same step, expelling it out from her anus as her sister held the bowl.

A gushing, splorching noise was heard after she got it out.

Executing the same pattern, Lori mixed everything together, noticing it was looking pretty good so far.

Adding the vanilla extract is the next step.

She opened the tiny bottle of it and poured it in, mixing it very thoroughly.

Time to start sifting the dry ingredients, also know as the boring ones in this case.

Lori gathered the salt, cake flour and baking powder, putting each of them inside the sifter.

She shook around it a bit before squeezing the handle.

Succeeding multiple presses, the dry ingredients were now mixed in the bowl. That aside, she could move on to adding the milk now.

"And now for a cup of this..." Lori muttered, looking over towards the gallon of milk.

She poured the correct amount into the measuring cup, then handed it over to Leni.

"Alright, now pour it in slowly and don't spill it." She ordered.

Her little sister clutched the cup tightly, watching as Lori got on the ground again.

Once she prepared her hole, the girl poured it in at a extremely slow pace.

Her hand shook a bit from nervousness, yet she managed to not spill a drop.

Bubbles formed as Lori's anus started to push.

"Get the bowl now, I'm about to blow!" She yelled, afraid of risking losing any of her special milk.

Leni snagged the bowl and placed it below her sister's butt.

The older girl titled her weight back, blasting all of it out.

Most of it splattered inside with the rest of the mix, but small portions of the milk splashed her sister in the face. Some of the liquid dripped out of her used hole and onto the floor.

Ignoring that, Lori turned around and observed the bowl. Thankfully, there wasn't a single spec of brown found in the milk.

She got up and stood by the counter.

"We're almost ready to put it in the oven. Leni, can you preheat the oven to..." She paused, peeking at the list again. "Four hundred degrees."

"Okay!" She obliged as she headed to the oven.

She set the dial to the correct setting and clicked on the oven's light.

Meanwhile, Lori took all the time she required, stirring the ingredients heavily until it got to the correct texture.

When it churned into a thick batter, she poured it into the large cake pan she had greased and floured earlier.

"Whew. Alright, now we can finally put it in the oven. You wanna do the honors Leni, or should I?" Lori asked.

"Do what honors?" She questioned, scratching her head in confusion.

The girl shrugged.

"Nevermind, I'll just put it in." It was her masterful idea anyways.

She put on the oven mitts and placed the pan in, then set the timer to thirty five minutes.

"Hey, you wanna go watch some Operation: Dessert Storm?" Lori asked. Seeing how they had some time to kill, it definitely seemed appropriate.

"Sure!" Leni cheered. Much to her relief, that was the most normal sounding thing to come out of her sister's mouth today.

The girls walked together to the living room, powering on the tv on arrival.

Lori picked the latest episode and played it before taking a seat.

Still nude from the waist below, they relaxed without thinking about much, allowing themselves to almost melt into the cushions. Making a cake, especially the way they were doing it, was quite tiring.

Subsequently viewing a full episode, and half of another, the timer rang.

Hearing it, they shut off the tv and went back to the kitchen.

Time to take out the cake!

Lori snatched the oven mitts, fitting them on and killing the oven's power.

She opened the door and reached for the hot pan, then pulled out, placing it gingerly on the counter.

It came out... pretty great! However, they weren't done yet. They had to wait a little while for it to cool down.

After ten minutes passed, they were good to move on.

Lori removed the cake from the pan and placed it on a large glass plate, then she began leveling it using a standard kitchen knife.

After some precise turning and trimming, she removed the top crust of the cake. Getting that out of the way, they could move on to frosting it and adding the sprinkles.

Lori snagged the chocolate frosting out from the fridge and opened it.

She delved through the kitchen drawer for the cake spatula.

Holding both, she smiled at Leni, who was feeling a bit weary at the moment.

"You ready for the best part?" Lori asked, sporting an eager smile.

"I guess so..." Leni responded. This is way too gross. But her big sister insisted that it was alright to do. She could only hope so. The good news is they were almost finished.

She approached the girl, handing the cake spatula and can of frosting to her.

"Alright, use the spatula to scoop up the frosting and then dump it in my butt." She ordered naturally.

Following those words, Lori commenced positioning herself.

She went down on all fours once again, stretching her heels away from each other, bending her knees inward, and arching her back up.

Her sphincter was open wide and red inside. The coloration had deepened the more she fit in there, it was the same case for whenever she experimented with the franks.

Doing as told, Leni went for it, dipping the spatula in the container and pulling it out.

The amount she had in one scoop was fairly large, she honestly wasn't sure how much they needed. This being the first time she's done this, on both regards.

Glaring at the amount, she dropped it hesitantly into her sister's cave.

"Try two more scoops Leni, that should be plenty." The girl suggested as she did her best hold on tight for the upcoming frosting.

"Okay." Leni replied, scooping up more of the frosting.

Once pulling the spatula up again, she proceeded by sticking it inside her sister.

She repeated it for one final time with the third scoop, daubing the girl's rear in chocolate.

It pulsated, almost looking like a volcano on the verge of erupting.

Noticing it, Leni hurried, grabbing the cake again and waiting for her sister to blow.

Biting her lip, Lori let a rip, spewing out the frosting.

Clumps of chocolate fell out of her as squishy noises were emitted at a loud rate. The majority of the frosting made it out, coating the center of the cake.

Leni witnessed it, eyes widened and fixated on her sister's actions.

Due to the color, it almost looked like the girl literally crapped on the cake. The thought of that became enough to almost make her vomit.

However, she sucked it up and finished the job by spreading it out using the cake spatula as much as she could. She made sure to get every inch of the cake, from the top, bottom and to the sides.

Following some talented slathering, she finished layering the cake with the chocolate frosting.

"Now, to top it all off." Lori said, grinning while she playfully shook the bottle of sprinkles. She knew well enough Lincoln loved them. Every time they got donuts, he always called dibs on the sprinkled ones.

Before starting, she signaled to Leni that it was her turn.

She dropped to the ground on all fours immediately, sticking her butt up and spreading her cheeks apart to prepare. This would be the final time either of them had to do this, for now... at least.

Without hesitating, Lori opened the bottle and dumped in a few sprinkles, pouring a decent amount in before stopping altogether.

Leni felt the sprinkles bunching up and almost tickling her insides.

Lori made sure to place the cake right under the her sister's rear. '

Leni groped her own cheeks before blasting the sprinkles out of her anus with a booming splorch.

Noticing the disorganization of the decoration, both the girls decided to even them out, snagging what they could and evenly spreading them over the cake.

And then, it was finally finished. All baked, frosted, and ready to go.

Lori and Leni observed it for a moment. It looked divine and surprisingly enough, nobody would be able to tell on sight that they made it any differently. That would have wait for the actual tasting test. Of course, that wouldn't be until Lincoln blows out his candles and makes a wish.

In the meantime, they put the cake in a plastic container and allowed it to sit out until the others arrived. Until then, they had some serious cleaning up to do.

Lori grabbed a few paper towels, damping them with soap and water.

She wiped the counter and floor of any spilled ingredients.

Meanwhile, Leni headed upstairs to the bathroom to clean her rear.

When she got there, she instantly snagged a large piece of toilet paper off the roll and wiped her crack in a downwards motion.

Some of the leftover sprinkles showed on the towel along with some buttery residue.

Getting what she could off, she flushed the evidence down the toilet.

The girl took a look in the mirror, turning around, bending over and prying her cheeks apart.

Her hole throbbed, irritated from the food poured in there. It wasn't as large as Lori's gape, yet a slight pain lingered. It was nothing too serious, if anything, it'd probably go away soon.

Not wanting to dwell on that, or keep staring at herself that way, Leni exited the restroom, making her way to the kitchen.

Moments later, she met with Lori, who just had finished her cleaning of the counter and tile.

"Oh, there you are, where did you even go?" She asked curiously.

"I went to clean my... you know, it was totes dirty." Leni mentioned, her face flustering from slight embarrassment.

"Funny that you did, that because I was wondering if you could clean mine." Lori said, turning her back to her sister, showing her the moderate amount frosting still smeared all over her butt.

"Oh, sure..." Leni complied hesitantly, part of her wondering why she wouldn't just do that herself.

That noted, she went to grab a paper towel from the roll.

Only to be stopped by her arm getting grabbed.

"Not with that. I need you to use your tongue. If you use a paper towel, it's going to hurt me, and you can't use toilet paper because it's too thin. That frosting is really thick, Leni." Lori came up with any excuse she could. She secretly wanted to feel how it was to be rimmed. Bobby certainly would never do it for her when if asked. Getting her own sister to do it wasn't preferred, but she had no complaints so long as a tongue was inside her. Even then, she got her own taste of it earlier when she did it, leaving her to imagine it would feel even better on the receiving end.

"Lori, that's totes..." Leni said, failing to finish as she trembled like an earthquake.

"I did it for you earlier, remember? Please, it's only frosting." Lori begged.

"Okay..." Leni sighed.

Agreeing to the plea, she got on her knees. At this rate, both of the girls knees were pretty reddened from the amount of times they spent on them. Although, Lori's use to that sort of thing.

The older girl met her halfway by spreading her cheeks apart, presenting the leftover chocolate which became close to oozing out.

Hoping to encourage her, she spoke. "You do like chocolate, right? I know I sure do."

Lori looked over her shoulder waiting for a response.

Leni mumbled something incoherent, yet she couldn't deny it. Everyone in that family is a chocoholic. Still, there's no telling if all of that is just chocolate. It probably was, but even the mere thought of tasting crap made her feel uneasy.

Not trying to overthink, she stuck her tongue out and slowly edged towards the puckered hole.

Following seconds of moving slowly, Leni made contact.

Her tongue got layered in the frosting on the first lick, and she kept it going by repeatedly licking.

Eager to get it over with, her pace increased as she cleaned her sister orally.

The chocolate was incredibly thick, causing Leni to pause for a moment.

She swallowed down whatever amounts she could, then continued.

Lori didn't let go of her own rear, she held on for dear life as the girl's mouth fulfilled her sick desires.

She bit her lip throughout it, trying her hardest to not moan.

Then Leni finally completed the rimjob, licking her sister's butt completely clean.

Afterwards, she stood up and faced her.

There was frosting all over Leni's lips and face, so she quickly wiped what she could off using her hand, staining it with chocolate.

Feeling gross, she went to the sink to wash up.

Lori gathered her panties and shorts, putting them on before the others got home.

Leni did likewise immediately after she finished cleaning herself up.

They looked around briefly. Everything seemed to be fine, the place didn't look any different than when it was normally cleared out.

Subsequently doing everything that needed to be done, Vanzilla's engine roared at the front of the garage as its light glimmered through the house.

The gang is finally home! They would have made it sooner if the kids didn't get lost in the mall.

They entered the house, greeted by the smell of a freshly baked cake.

Lincoln ran upstairs holding a shopping bag containing his birthday gift.

The other kids headed upstairs to their rooms while Lynn Sr. paid his bakers a visit.

"Hey, girls! How'd it go?" He asked, fixating his eyes on the finished product, and feeling pretty happy to see they got the job completed all on their own.

"Pretty good, Dad. Leni and I are quite the baking team." Lori said, nudging her sister in the shoulder.

"Glad to hear that. I told you girls it wasn't that hard." He replied, smirking as he thought about before taking the rest of the family to the mall.

The two sisters smiled back at him.

Leni then headed to the living room to relax on the couch as Lori remained in the kitchen, texting Bobby while leaning against the counter.

Lynn Sr. stealthily, or so he thought, forced his hands out onto the cake container. He hoped to get a small sample of that delicious frosting.

When he attempted to open it, he got cut off by his daughter who swatted his greedy hands away.

"Lincoln gets the first taste, Dad, you know that. Besides, we haven't even started the darn celebration yet!" Lori said, laying the down the law.

"Sorry!" Her father pouted as he began leaving kitchen.

Lori heard some passive aggressive stomping while he went his way.

She chuckled, thinking her family was really something else at times.

Later on, they were getting ready to start the celebration.

Lincoln was in his room, opening the present he picked out. It's a new version of his Glob Man action figure. The only key differences being that it's larger, lighter in color and designed much better.

The boy held it, feeling the smooth plastic in his hands. It's been a while since he had a new toy, seeing how most of his last purchases were comics actually.

The near mint condition it was in amazed him. He felt he needed to keep this baby as clean as he could, so he placed it on his dresser and glared at it, grinning.

Suddenly, something came to Lincoln's mind. He hadn't really seen his old one in a few weeks. Having sorta neglected it on his part, but he also assumed he lost it for good. Yet, there's no way that toy never left his room as far as he knew. It had to be around here somewhere. Before he had time to search for it, he heard his name being called.

"Lincoln, it's time for cake!" Rita yelled.

The boy rushed downstairs to the dining room.

His family waited for him as he took his seat in the middle, right in front of his special homemade cake.

Presently, Rita fished around in the kitchen drawers until she found the twelve candles for Lincoln.

She then met with the others and killed the lights on arrival.

They all surrounded the dinner table, keeping their eyes on the dessert. They were so eager to taste it.

She placed the candles on top of the cake and lit them, beginning the celebration.

"Okay, everyone, time to sing for Lincoln!" Lynn Sr. announced.

They huddled around the boy and put out their best birthday song they could fire up.

Luna even improvised with a mini slam session using her guitar while the others started singing.

He sat there smiling and blushing as his family sang for him.

Their faces were lit up by the light reflecting from the candles in the dark room. It looked rather creepy from his angle.

...And then their song wrapped up.

Lincoln blew out his candles before they melted further down.

The smoke soon faded as the gang cheered him on the make a wish.

The pressure was on him. Despite the loving setting, he actually began sweating as he sat clueless. What could he possibly want that he didn't already have? His parents just bought him a gift today. He couldn't come up with anything. Realistically, he had everything, and everyone he wanted right in front of him.

"Come on, lil' bro, make a wish!" Luna encouraged.

Lincoln nervously tugged at his collar before spitting out an answer. "I can't decide!" It was a big relief when he did too, almost like he had gotten something off his chest.

"That's alright, honey, when you figure out your wish later let us know." His mother said while switching the lights back on.

Some of the children were bummed out that he had no answer. Nonetheless, it wasn't that important. Surely, he'd figure his wish out later. The good news is they were finally getting a piece of that delicious looking cake!

Rita laid a bunch of glass plates and forks on the table.

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. grabbed a knife and began cutting into the cake. They had thirteen mouths to feed, but luckily, the dessert is pretty large so there's plenty to go around. Obviously, Lincoln would be granted the first piece.

After sawing through it multiple times, he ended up with fourteen pieces, most of which were a similar size.

Once ensuring the birthday boy got first serve, he started handing out pieces of cake to the rest of his family.

When the majority got their slice, they dug in wildly.

Except for Leni, she just sorta awkwardly squinted at her piece for the moment.

She became distracted from the loud noises she heard, the sounds of forks scraping against glass, lips smacking from chewing and hums of satisfaction.

She watched as everybody devoured the cake her and Lori baked. She couldn't stop thinking what they did to it, and assuming it didn't taste any good. But her sister insisted that they add their own 'personal touches' to his recipe.

Speaking of Lori, she showed no shame or hesitation. She ate quite casually despite how they made it.

Even Lily was having a blast with her piece, she giggled as she shoved her chocolate coated fingers in her mouth.

Luan had chocolate frosting smeared over her braces.

She circled her tongue around, collecting it and swallowing it all.

Lola and Lana had bits of cake smudged on their faces, almost as if they didn't bother to even use the fork.

Overall, the kids ate however they pleased.

And then, Leni noticed the Lincoln chewing his piece.

He became so... overjoyed, grinning to the point she could see chocolate wedged between his teeth. Or what she hoped was just chocolate.

For the first time since being seated, she cracked a huge smile. He's happy, that's what really counted here.

Finally, Lori and Leni saw their dad sit down and dig into his piece.

He took a bite, chewing slowly.

His eyes widened upon tasting it.

"What did you two do to this cake?"

A fearsome silence hit the room when everybody turned their attention to the those girls.

In order to save face, Lori did the talking. The last thing she needed was Leni spilling the beans.

"Well, we... added an extra egg, some sprinkles and some other magic to it." She mentioned.

"Magic?" He questioned.

"Yeah, we wanted to add our own spice to it. Don't you like it?" She asked fearfully, not knowing how he would answer. He certainly did give some displeased vibes off.

"I do like it, actually. Heck, it might be even better than mine." Lynn Sr. complimented.

"Really? Thanks, Dad." The girls replied, laughing nervously.

With that bullet dodged, the parents and most of the kids returned to eating their dessert.

All except for one.

Lori looked over at Leni, who fiddled with her food.

"Just eat, it tastes fine." She whispered quietly while she rubbed her back hoping to comfort her.

Following the suggestion, the girl cut a piece of it off with her fork.

She stuck it in her mouth and chewed it hesitantly.

Her blank expression disappeared. Much to her surprise, she didn't taste anything foul.

Realizing that, Leni finished the rest of her slice.

Lori rubbed it in. "I told you." Getting away with something so devilish felt far too pleasing to her.

Dessert wrapped up when everybody finished their piece of cake.

Excusing himself from the table, Lincoln went to the kitchen and put his plate in the sink. Luan, Lynn and Lucy would wash it alongside the other dishes later. That stated, one of the perks of his birthday is that he's excluded from doing his daily chores. Lana actually offered to cover for him today so he could relax.

Free to do as he pleased, he returned to his room.

Back in his safe space, the boy looked at his new Glob Man again. Just like that, he remembered he had to find the old model.

Lincoln searched under his bed for it.

After scuffling through dust bunnies and whatever else that came his way, he found it and pulled it out from under.

The strange thing was, it looked like it had been used recently, like someone else was playing with it in their own way.

He held in his hand and brought it closer to his face.

A whiff of something strange assaulted his nostrils.

"Ew, why do you smell so bad, Glob Man?" Lincoln questioned, puzzled by the stench. He couldn't quite figure out what the smell was. All he knew is that it completely reeked.

Not wanting to keep that odor present, he headed towards the bathroom. He just had to do is clean Glob Man up and he'd be as good as new!

Currently, Lori was walking and texting Bobby on the way back to her room.

She lifted her head up, seeing Lincoln on the move while holding that toy. She had almost forgotten what she did with it recently.

She blushed as she watched him stroll by. What he didn't know certainly wasn't going to hurt him. Regardless, the fear of him finding the truth caused her to scurry off rather quickly.

The boy made it to the restroom.

Immediately, he rinsed the toy off under the sink, then began washing it with some strawberry scented soap.

Once clean, he smelt it a bit, noticing the pungent stench had faded. Good as new.

Lincoln dried the toy off and walked backed to his room. The mystery of the foul stench would go unsolved, much to Lori's convenience.

While getting in there, he placed the old model next to the new one on his dresser. It looked pretty darn cool in his eyes. However, there's something he still must do before going to bed.

Lincoln decided to check up on his personal bakers. Being so satisfied with his cake, he needed to thank the girls for their hard work. He didn't know what 'magic' they added. Whatever it was, it did the trick. It tasted amazing from the first bite to the last.

He got up from the comfort of his bed and headed out, sauntering through the hall until getting to his destination.

Showing common courtesy, he knocked on their door.

Seconds later, Lori opened it and saw the boy standing there, looking at her.

"Hey, little bro." She greeted.

"Can I come in?" He asked politely. Sometimes, she wasn't too kind of him being in her room, but there was no way she could deny the boy entry today.

She gestured him to come in as if she needed to keep their meeting on the down low. Both her and Leni certainly didn't need any more attention towards themselves. No matter what, their special baking technique must remain secret. Even if the cake was as great as their family claimed it to be.

"I finally figured out of my wish." He announced, jumping right to the point.

Leni peeked her head up, looking over at him.

Lori faced him, waiting for him to go on.

The spotlight shined on him now, no time to lose his nerve. Seeing they were waiting on him to continue, he did just that. "I was wondering if... maybe for my next birthday, you guys could bake my cake again? I really loved the one you made today. Probably the best cake I've ever had!"

"That's all you want, Lincy?" Leni questioned while approaching him.

Her heart melted at the sight of him, he was so sweet. The boy hardly asked for anything and when he did, it was always so minimal.

Before he responded, Lori spoke up. "Well, I think we can do that without a problem."

She winked at her sister.

Leni nodded back at her to show she's down, even if she wasn't totally fond on doing it that way.

His eyes lit up upon hearing his wish get granted.

"Thank you so much." He uttered as he went in for a hug.

Getting on his level, the girls teamed up, hugging him and kissing the boy on his cheeks.

After getting that done and wishing them both a good night, Lincoln left their room.

On the way to his own place, he began to think. Despite the chaos he endures on a daily basis, the loudness, bickering or anything like that. He had to admit, his family was pretty awesome, especially those two girls.

Yet, just before the boy got back to his room, he became disturbed by a growling stomach. He hungered for that final piece of cake. Even though his parents weren't fond of him eating sweets before bed, he really wanted to. Besides, it's still technically birthday anyways, best to enjoy it while it lasts.

Following the signs his gut gave him, he turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Arriving, he opened the fridge where the last piece of cake was stored.

Lucky for him, he discovered a sticky note placed on the container concealing it.

"Save for Lincy! - Lori and Leni."

Lincoln grinned, feeling lucky to have sisters like those two. Although, he wondered what their secret to baking truly was.

Despite that, he snagged the piece of cake out from the fridge and prepared to have his second helping of dessert.

Meanwhile, Lana decided to get her extra chore out of the way.

She gathered quite a few bags of garbage in the house, then headed outside to throw them away.

When she got there, she set them down by the sidewalk temporarily.

Showing no signs of self-consciousness, Lana searched through them with her flashlight, looking for a little nighttime snack.

She didn't have much luck. There was nothing good to eat in any of them.

However, she decided to search the bags Lincoln had put in the garbage can a few days ago. At this point, she didn't have anything to lose.

While ransacking it, Lana found something wrapped in a dirty paper towel.

She opened it, revealing what it was.

"Oooh, someone left a perfectly good wiener in here!" She said gleefully, scarfing it down without acknowledging the small brown smudges on it.

Finishing her snack, Lana rubbed her belly blissfully.

"Man, that hit the spot." She thought, dumping the new bags into the garbage can.

With her chores done, she returned to the house to get ready for bed, all while remaining completely clueless on where that wiener originally was before somebody threw it away.


End file.
